The War for Texas Independence
by greenpanic6
Summary: How Texas became a state what part did America play in it. contains OC Texas. I think America may be a little OC. Somewhat historically acurate. please enojoy. First Hetalia fic. Not to sure about pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Texas war For independence I do not own Heiltia.

He had had it. He was sick of Mexico telling him what to do. Mexico lived so far away and anyway his land was made of mostly settlers from other places. He was going to do it he would be independent from Mexico if it was the last thing he did. It was early morning but hot and humid. Texas ran his hand through the mop of brown hair it was always messy. The humidly made his hair like that. To pull this off he needed help from America. He should help there were enough of his people here. He was going to do it his mind was made up. It was hard to understand how a cannon caused this.

Meeting America

"So I don't like the direction Mexico is heading. I want to get out of his control will you help?" the brunette pleaded looking at him with watery green eyes for effect. Alfred looked around he wanted to help but also his own nation was in a delicate situation.

"Maybe I could send some help."

"That would be great." suddenly his whole attitude changed he was all happy.

"Can you tell me how this started again the cannon thing." the browned hair man smiled.

"Ok Mexico wanted to take back a cannon at the Battle of Gonzales." it was amazing his pronunciation of Spanish words. But was it a problem can someone who was so odd become a functioning state? He talked funny English as will. He had a twang and then there was-

"Y'all-"

"You talk funny."

"What?"

"It is not y'all it is you all."

"I say it my way _y'all _say it your way." then he went on.

"What do I call you?" the American interrupted.

"Dam forgot my name it's Alex Sanchez."

"Sanchez?"

"Yeah, that's my name. You can call me Tex if ya want."

"Ok. I can get some volunteers for you."

"Great I need as many as possible once we get this I promise to be a great state."

"Sure!" but he wasn't sure about his future.

NOTES: The war for Texas independence somewhat started about the cannon but before there were more triggers. Like the way Mexico was running things. There were also many American settlers in Texas. The U.S. Did send help. It was not sure if Texas was going to be state because this was pre civil war and the balance to slave and free states had to be kept. Texas was a slave state. It was not known if the war was fought because outside influences. Another factor was that some people did not believe in western expansion and the fact that were Mexicans living was not favored by some people. I hear that people think that people from Texas talk different and that y'all is always in there. I'm not sure if we talk different but I live in Texas I know I do say y'all and I use a lot of contractions. But maybe everyone use contractions anyone help me with this one please.

Texas bio:

Human name: Alexander Sanchez ( I decided to give him a Spanish last name due to the fact that he was ruled by both Mexico and Spain.)

Look: brown shaggy hair, green eyes, somewhat tanned

Attire: blue jeans, boots with spurs black bottom down shirt, and sometimes a cowboy hat

Likes: warm weather, his own version of Mexican food (if this confuses you just ask me) brisket BBQ. His pet armadillo Chico. Spicy food and big things.


	2. Getting ready and the past

**I own nothing. I hope this chapter is alright it sorta tells how they got to this point and the past relations of these people.**

Tex walked out of the meeting thinking everything over. Everything should be fine he told himself. The battles were starting already. The help that Alfred promised arrived. There were some prominent people who America bragged were real heroes. There was some Davey Crockett guy and some others he hoped they were heroes. Even Alfred was here. Alex had signed a declaration of independence. Now here it went.

The Mexican Army was quickly invading. Texas had to think of a plan. There was dispute about if an old Spanish mission should be forgotten or fortified or not. He talked it over with his generals he thought they might as will fix it up. It may be useful.

"I say we fix it up." he said to America.

"Yeah, I guess it will make a great hero club."

"That's what I think." no it wasn't. But oh will. During this his mind wondered to older times. When no one was here and him and Mexico got along great and Louisiana wasn't a stranger. Before these people arrived. They were three people that came here he thought. The first he saw was Spain. Antonio a man wearing shimming armor. Back then Mexico still dressed in his Aztec warrior outfit. He had long hair dark hair and a hat adorned with feathers. His face was painted in war paint he carried weapons. He was beautiful. It all changed though. This man with metal on him and weird weapons that out did there weapons came. The man called himself Antonio. He promised to educate him and Mexico in his ways so they wouldn't be dammed. He said he was looking for gold. Mexico gave him the gold so that he would leave. But it got even worse. They carried some kind disease and they wanted more from them. Even though he said that he was there big brother. The man ended up spending more time with Mexico because he had gold. Then came two more. By that time Spain had renamed them Miguel Ortiz was now Mexico and he was Alejandro Sanchez, he had taught them there language, his ways, and his religion. Spain seemed to hate the people who came. The one he kinda liked more was Francis. He took up state in Louisiana and once even here. Both Spain and France told him a horror story of Inglis. A pirate with big eyebrows and an ugly face. He had two colonies one was named America and the other Canada. But, big brother Spain and cousin France said it belonged to them. What was so great about this America and the other guy? He asked Mexico along time ago. He said nothing there just greedy.

Then one day it happened independence from England? That America had started a fucking fight with him for freedom and Spain and France were going to help? He never thought it would work. But it did and they were left with this guy. He was a country? He called himself the United States of America. He remembered one morning when Louis, Louisiana woke him screaming.

"That bastard! He is selling me! Alex you here that?" he was confused.

"Who is doing what?"

"France to pay for some stupid war! To that American." the blond was upset to say the least.

"Oh, Lu I'm so sorry really I am."

"That America one I swear he will own all the continent. Will just be his underlings. He's not like us Alex. He is like them a greedy nation. Just like that idiot who just wanted to gut all my animals for a stupid hat! I used to have beavers everywhere now I can't even find one!" the blond was done ranting. Alex starred.

"Lu, he can't be that bad he talks about-"

"Alex they are all like that! Were lucky we haven't been dirtied by them and there ways! This is gonna happen to you to and Mexico is like them! America he is liar about the freedom. If I'm free then why am being sold without my consent I feel like whore!"

"Lu it will be fine your still you. And it won't happen again no other colony will want independence. America won't get bigger." that was the last words he said then they said he was forbidden to talk with Lu. He saw as the American flag was being put on his land and that American and France talking laughing. They just didn't get it did they. We weren't land we were living breathing and had thoughts too. America and France and England too they were all just interested in war. He vowed to never be part of them. That was so long again. Who knew that Mexico would gain independence and would turn his back on him. Miguel was his life after Lu got taken away. They did everything together. Miguel and him would sit together and talk for hours. Pretty soon Spain left them alone. He was even behind his revolution against Spain. Now look at them. Fighting with America? Things are so screwed he loved, loves, Miguel more than he can understand. He loved Lu too. But he knew his people can't stand alone. Even if he is free he needed Alfred's protection from Mexico. Not like him and Spain were not on good terms. Who else could help? His people were suffering. "Alex?" he turned to see Lu.

"Lu." he smiled.

"Don't worry he isn't that bad. Ok it's not like them. I swear he is different." he spoke with a thick Cajun accent.

"Will I have no choice. I can't stand alone." He said.

**Notes: This chapter has flash backs as to how the continent was colonized. Spain's goals were to find gold and preach the Catholic religion. France also wanted to spread the Catholic religion but was very interested in to fur. The beaver part is true there used to be a lot until they were hunted. Louisianan is talking about the Louisiana purchase. It was because of the Napoleon wars. Selling land and non visible borders was not a concept that Native Americans agreed with I figured that the states at this time will think the same. I think Britain wanted to extend there empire and find new resources. There was heavy competition with all three nations. Lets see I think at is all the notes. Next time the war at the Alamo starts will they be ok? (obviously not but whatever)**


	3. Chapter 3

Texas looked at the Alamo. Spain had built it for him. It was now abandoned soon it will be filled with defenders. This was a big moment for him he would stand and fight Mexico. He had some good people here. America had brought David Crocket and Jim Bowie. He had a good shot even though Mexico had a bigger army.

Soon they prepared the Alamo. There was an issue because they did not have enough defenders for the Alamo. He took a deep breath. This was the moment of the horizon he saw Mexico and his General Santa Anna. Alex clutched his gun. His hands tingled with urge. The Mexican army advanced toward them. They attacked like a swooping eagle on prey fierce and fast. The Mexican army stormed the outside area of the Alamo. Mexico had a lot more people than, Alex did not know how he could keep them out. He had confidence in himself and his people of course. Even though Texas was ready for the attack he was not really. When Mexico's men hit his body filled with liquid pain all over. It was an ocean of pain. He and his men were locked in a siege. A siege was not good they had limited food and water. He was so happy with his men they brave and never gave up. He thought they were the best heroes ever the stuff of legend. The legends died there when Mexico got the best of him Jim Bowie and David Crocket.

The hardest part was seeing Mexico. There he was Miguel his brother. He was shocked and awed to see him. Miguel had no mercy in his eyes. Mexico looked at his younger brother and at the determined look on his face. How sad and pathetic that the boy did not realize this was futile even with America's help. He would bring him back. How dare his brother do this? The Alamo was his victory. A reminder of who was better. Texas had to learn even if it was the hard way.

Alejandro was his brother and brothers needed to stick together. Mexico waited out Texas and his little army. They had to come out sooner or later. Inside the Alamo they were drawing a line. Does who wanted to stay and fight to the end would cross the line. Does that wanted to leave could. To the surprise of Alex everyone but one crossed the line. He was shocked and honored all these men would risk their leaves for him? The fate of all those was sealed inside. Once Mexico was done with the Alamo he did not find Alex or America. Santa Anna figured they would be another battle at Goliad.

Brother I am bringing you home! He thought in his mind.


End file.
